


C’mon

by XxFandomTrashxX



Series: The Songs of Our Past Weigh a Heavy Toll On Our Future [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Based off a song, Good luck my guys, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pay attention to the minute details, and everything between and around, everything is not as it seems, gals, im not spoiling anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Based off C’mon by Panic! At The Disco and FunYeah... that’s all I’m telling you, friend...





	C’mon

  _It was tough when Boomer died, him being the only friend Dusty had at the time. He liked the other deputies, and the sheriff was nice, but he wasn’t able to form a full relationship with them... he was alone, a nobody... or at least that’s what he thought._

_He had Boomer buried in the pet cemetery a couple miles away from Fall’s End, mainly because Boomer had loved visiting and people were always excited to see him and give him belly rubs or treats. He was a good dog- no, a GREAT dog... and he died peacefully in his sleep._

_Dusty stood over his grave, smiling to himself and wiping a tear from his eye as he walked back to his car. He was alone now, fully alone..._

_He sat in his car for a moment, holding the dogs collar when there was a knock on the window of his car, he looked over to see a man with ocean blue eyes, wearing a azure blue, silk button down shirt, complemented by a jet black vest._

_He rolled down his window about halfway, “Hello, what do you need?”_

_“Hello, Deputy, I was here to say I’m sorry about what happened to your dog, coming from a stranger, I’m sure that’s odd and doesn’t mean much, but know, that Fall’s End has suffered a great loss, and will mourn the loss of our beloved Boomer...” he said, looking genuinely sad._

_“Um, thanks... he was a great dog...” he replied, awkwardly, his grip tightening ever so slightly on the collar._

_“Sorry for being so weird, probably scared you, huh? I’m John Seed, Boomer was on the rescue team that saved my brother, Jacob, from killing himself...” he said sadly._

_John Seed, Dusty knew who he was, it was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t remember who he was exactly. On the other hand, Jacob Seed’s attempted suicide was the first case that came in when he was still a Junior Deputy, now over five years ago._

_Dusty smiled kindly, “Thank you for the reminder, I’m happy your brother’s okay.”_

_“As am I, but, before you go...” he reached into his pocket, fishing out a card and handing it to Dusty, “If you need a lawyer or just someone to talk to, call me... oh, and maybe you could go to my brothers service?”_

_John then explained where the church was and the time the service was._

_He went that Sunday and the service wasn’t bad, it actually taught Dusty a lot, and the Seeds were super nice afterwards. Jacob seemed to be doing well, Joseph was super kind, Rachel was really open and welcoming, and John was ecstatic about Dusty even showing up. It was the middle of fall, and Dusty was tired from his shift the night prior, so John invited him back to his house, an invitation he gladly accepted._

_Over the course of the next few months, they got closer and closer, until John asked him to be his boyfriend, he happily said yes. John, John was always there for him, he helped him get over the loss of his beloved pet, helped him conquer his fears, sure they got in fights, but don’t all couples?_

_He stormed out of the house that fateful night, the last words he said being I wish you were dead. He didn’t, he was just frustrated, it wasn’t supposed to be taken seriously... it really wasn’t... yet..._

_~~~~_

**GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS**

**OF VIOLENCE**

_~~~~_

_Dusty got home the next morning, only to walk up on the porch and see the door open, he went inside, drawing his gun out, turning the safety off, and cocking it before advancing into the house. Nothing in the lower floor, he swallowed harshly and walked upstairs, nothing, not until he got into their room. He opened the door, nothing seemed out of place at first, someone was in the bed, he assumed it was John. He walked over, turning the safety back on, uncocking, and putting away his gun. He pulled the blanket up, his eyes were open and foggy, blood leaking onto the pillow supporting his head. Dusty backed up, covering his mouth and trying to blink the tears away. He dropped to his knees, repeatedly saying ‘no’ as he sobbed._

_A couple hours later, he watched as the ambulance carried his body out on the stretcher, now heading for the morgue. He only got out of being taken into custody because of Pratt being with him until that morning and the caliber of the bullet in his head not matching with the bullets his gun required._

_~~~~~_

_“_ Four years later, and I still feel like shit all the time... I made a couple of friends..!” He said, little inflection on his voice. He sighed, moving slightly and lying his head on the headstone. “Joseph, Jacob, and Faith are doing well. Though they aren’t necessarily happy, they are healthy...”

 He turned to look at the headstone, “I didn’t mean it... this wasn’t how I wanted it to end... I’m sorry...” he quieted, letting the feelings simmer, “Remember how we imagined our life ending? Sleeping, just like Boomer... though you were sleeping, it wasn’t peaceful..” he paused, “Remember when we took Jacob’s knife on that one hunting trip? He was furious when he found out it was us... but, he forgave us... because that’s what family does...” he felt a tear drip down his cheek, the cold fall air making it much colder than it should’ve been. He wiped it away, moving to stand, he stumbled slightly, his legs having been falling asleep. He messed with the wrapping at the bottom of the bouquet of flowers he was holding, the crunching now being calming. He exhaled and set them down infront of the gravestone, rubbing the top of it before patting it, “I love you...” he said, wiping the tears forming in his eyes away, sniffling, and walking into the forest, alone, he was alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Brendon, my guy, you all got quiet at the end, and I said, “FUCK YEAH!!! ANGST BITCHES!!!” So, thank you and Fun for making that song a million years ago, that was brilliant XD
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about the ending, it was quiet and I love me some angst. Minute detail that should’ve set off your spidey-senses, italicization!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed despite the angst, make sure to show your support with a Kudos and a comment telling me a song I should listen to and try an make a fanfic about, or ways I can improve.


End file.
